


Persona 4 Shorts

by kokoro, linefaced



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoro/pseuds/kokoro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linefaced/pseuds/linefaced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several of my shorter P4 works, collected into one place.  Some have pairs, some don't, some are happy, and some are sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Competition (Souji & Yosuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [kokoro](../users/kokoro).

“That’s my tenth!”  Yosuke hollers over the near-deafening wind that swirls about him, the Shadow he’d been fighting vanishing into a cloud of black smoke.  He hits the ground running, always light on his feet, and dashes toward the next, knives raised. 

He nearly crashes into Souji, who leaps into his path, long legs giving him the advantage, and watches the other boy’s blade cut the Liberating Idol down while he tries to skid to a halt.  

“And now we’re even again,” their leader says, smirking over his shoulder.  

“You ass!”  Yosuke whines, yanking his headphones off his ears and petulantly stomping a foot on the ground, “I almost crashed right into you!  What the hell would you have done if I ran into you with these, huh??”  He waves the kunai in his right hand at his partner threateningly, the metal gleaming in the garishly pink light of the Marukyu Revue.  

“You both should really cease this nonsense,” Naoto turns to chide them from up ahead with a scowl, “I understand this place is no longer a challenge for any of us, but we should never entirely drop our guards.”

“Like right fuckin’  _now?!_ ”  Kanji suddenly yells, pointing at a black puddle forming at Yosuke’s heels, “Hanamura-senpai, behind you!”

Yosuke starts to turn, but Souji is faster.  As the Forgotten Halberie rises out of the ground, he thrusts the katana just over Yosuke’s shoulder and into the Shadow’s gaping mouth.  The monster vanishes immediately, and Souji meets Yosuke’s eyes as he retracts his weapon and grins.

“Eleven,” he says, and  _winks_  before he twists on his heel and dashes ahead, ignoring his partner swearing up a storm behind him.


	2. Secret (Souji x Yosuke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Tasobi @ Tumblr. Based loosely off [this fanart](http://swallowsky.her.jp/img/hs18.gif) by [Swallow Sky/Rihara](http://swallowsky.her.jp/topf.html).

**-One-**

The first time, you reach out and stop him.  You hold him there, grip iron-tight on his wrist, while you explain yourself.  You’ve thought about this carefully, and can practically predict each of his reactions before they happen.  You explain it, and eventually, it seems to makes sense to him, and he nods his head in silent permission.

When you kiss him, he doesn’t resist.

Months later, you’re staring down into his lifeless eyes, while Adachi lowers the smoking gun and laughs derisively, mocking:  _why the hell would anyone throw their life away for one of you brats?!_   Blind anger wells up within you, and you rush forward—stupid—and barely have time to feel the bullet tearing through you before fog covers your vision and when it clears, you see blue, and two familiar faces.

_Try again?_

**-Two-**

You don’t remember a lot of things, but you remember him.

You hold on this time, too, but it changes nothing.  

When you kiss him, he doesn’t resist.

He still dies.

You do, too.

**-Three, Four, Five-**

You still hold on, but it’s all the same.

When you remind them all in the Ominous Bedroom to watch themselves and not just you, they nod in agreement, but it always ends the same way.

Something has to change.

**-Six-**

You let go this time.  

He runs.

Things aren’t the same after that, and you leave him in the Bedroom to follow behind and take Chie in his place instead.

When Adachi raises the gun, you think that things have finally changed, but he comes out of nowhere, grabs your shoulder, shoves you away, and you can only watch as the bullet rips through his chest.

He’s always been fast.

**-Seven, Eight, Nine-**

You’re never fast enough to stop him. 

He loves you too much.

**-Ten-**

Here is when you’re supposed to ask to talk to him.  When you invite him up onto the hill, his favorite spot, the one that overlooks all of Inaba.

Approaching his desk, you feel your stomach turning in knots.  You know this is where you can change everything.  

You tell him to close his eyes.

He asks why, but you silence him with your Leader voice and he does as he’s told, because he trusts you and he’s not in love with you, not yet.  You step closer and you press your palms against his eyelids, ignoring his questions, telling him to be quiet, just for a second.

Your lips touch the back of your hands, where his forehead is buried beneath your fingers, and you breathe him in for a second more before you step back again.  He opens his eyes, looks at you questioningly.  You smile in response.

_It’s nothing._

He blinks, shrugs it off, and then grins at you and invites you to Aiya, his treat, _even if you are a weirdo sometimes, partner._

You accept.


	3. Headpats (Adachi x Souji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by k009 @ Tumblr.

The hand on his head was just as gentle now as it had been then, but the memories he associated with it ( _warm skin, roaming fingers, and a desperate, mutual loneliness_ ), were replaced now with the icy touch of the gun’s barrel against his forehead.


	4. The One (Souji -> Yosuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also for [kokoro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoro). She was talking about what would happen if Souji and Yosuke were adults, living together in an apartment, and brought up the idea of Yosuke airing his relationship grievances to his partner. This is what resulted.

"I'm not picky, she just wasn't The One!" Yosuke whines, leaning against the counter as he watches Souji meticulously cut up a carrot for their curry dinner, "Is it so wrong to just, you know, want someone who's kinda softspoken, accepts me, knows how to cook, looks good, and treats me well? That's not _that_ long of a list, is it?" His voice rises to a desperate, squeaky pitch, and Souji just laughs quietly, shakes his head, and wonders how long he'll have to wait before Yosuke figures it out.


	5. Aibou Haikus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon is beautiful, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro was the one responsible for set 2, while I wrote the rest. The last poem is a tanka instead of a haiku.

“Idiot,” you thought  
as you pulled him from the trash  
Oh, how things have changed

Stargazing at night  
“Tsuki ga kirei da na”  
He doesn’t get it

“Idiot,” you think  
When he says he gets it, now  
You leave tomorrow

-

It’s one week later.  
You stand on your balcony,  
Cell phone to your ear.

“…The moon’s nice tonight,”  
He says and you agree while  
viewing the same sky.

-

You step off the train  
He smiles, and you realize  
You can’t seem to breathe

“Tsuki ga kirei,”  
Once more by the riverbank  
“Sou da na, aibou.”

He kisses you first  
The beautiful moon above  
is the sole witness

-

“It’s _I Am a Cat_ ,”  
you say, holding up the book.  
“Is it good?” he asks.  
Smirking, you answer, “I guess,  
yeah, if you like Soseki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"/"Tsuki ga kirei desu ne" was popularized as famous Japanese author Natsume Soseki's way of translating the English "I love you" into Japanese. "Sou da na" just means, "It is, isn't it?"
> 
> "I am a Cat" is a Soseki novel.


End file.
